It is well known to provide bearing devices such as ball bearings or roller bearings disposed between rotating components to reduce friction and thereby improve the operational efficiency of a given apparatus. Lubricants such as oil are commonly applied to such bearing devices to further reduce friction and remove heat. During operation, bearing devices can generate excessive heat which may degrade bearing performance. Accordingly, for some applications, it may be necessary to cool the bearing device in order to maintain optimal performance. It is also well known to provide a volume of oil in a balance dam or balance chamber whose centrifugally generated pressure pushes against a clutch piston to compensate for, and cancel the effect of, the centrifugally generated pressure in the oil between the clutch piston and a clutch housing.